


Marriage Alliance

by SweetLittleBlackRose



Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Bashing, F/F, F/M, Forbidden Love, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, OOC Naruto Uzumaki, OOC Senju Tobirama, Yaoi, adopted story, love square
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLittleBlackRose/pseuds/SweetLittleBlackRose
Summary: Tobirama couldn’t help but stare in shock at the Uzumaki siblings.Since when did HE have to get married?And why is his fiance so mean to him?
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uzumaki Mito, Senju Tobirama/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto. I adopted this story from StormFox02, along with their other 7 stories.. 
> 
> The first two chapters were rewritten by me so that I can continue it with the timeline I’ve created. The first 2 chapters belong to StormFox02, my writing picks up starting with chapter 3.
> 
> I own only the story idea and any OC's that appear.
> 
> All rights and credit goes to the rightful owners.

"Sweet" - Speech

_'Yo'_ \- Thought

[Sup] - Author Note/Me rambling

“Lala” - Singing 

**_What happened!_** \- Dreams/Flashbacks

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Tobirama was currently walking in the newly created Konoha on his way to the Senju Clan's main house where his brother was waiting for him. He was already late, but his brother never hassled him about his tardiness, so he figured he’d still take his time as usual.

As he was walking, he couldn't help but notice many foreign shinobi standing around, obviously standing guard. The feature that stood out was the swirl on their headbands, meaning they were from Uzushiogakure. 

This would mean whatever business their father had with them had to do with the Uzumaki clan. Tobirama wondered what form of business could warrant the need to contact their Uzu allies.

He finally reached the main building, where more Uzu guards were standing as well. Seeing the Senju, the guards let him in, taking back their position the moment they went in. As he entered the main room, Tobirama stopped. There, sitting besides the old leader of Uzu, were the two most beautiful people he ever saw. They were both Uzumakis obviously from their hair color as well as the Uzu noble swirls giving them away as the heirs of the Uzumaki Clan.

The eldest, a female around his brother's age, was sitting stoic and regal, seemingly unaffected by what was going on. With her traditional Uzumaki red hair in buns held together by hair pins, with what appeared to be fuinjutsu seals dangling from them, and a traditional kimono made her look regal and oppressive. She had a crystal tattoo on her forehead and a hint of makeup. All in all, she looked like a queen.

The other one, obviously the younger sibling, was around his age, maybe a year or two younger, and had an androgynous appearance making it hard to determine their true gender. Though, if Tobirama looked closer, he could see some distinctly male features like an adam's apple and broader shoulders. The boy also had the typical Uzumaki red hair set in a long ponytail with a black choker with a seal on it. He also donned traditional robes in warm, orange tones, making him look more like a princess. However, instead of a cold and stoic appearance like his older sister, the boy seemed annoyed and was staring out the window with a faraway look. 

His brother looked up, seeming the first to notice his arrival. 

“Oh, Tobirama, you're finally here! Please sit down.” Tobirama nodded and took a seat next to his brother on the mats. 

His brother Hashirama, as Hokage, was a powerful and well respected man who had brown hair and deep brown eyes that held much intelligence and wisdom. Like their father, Hashirama had a deep tan. In fact, Hashirama got his appearance from their father, while Tobirama looked more like their mother with his naturally gray hair and red eyes as well as his pale skin. His brother was also downed in more traditional clothing with his Hokage cloak on top and the hat placed beside him.

Their father, who sat a infront of his brother in the same manner as the Uzu clan head, was currently wearing the Senju clan traditional robes indicating this meeting must be truly important. Due to everyone else's regal appearances, Tobirama felt a little underdressed in his battle armour. 

The aged Uzu leader, a regal man with red hair that has mostly turned white from aging and a goatee, dressed in traditional Uzu robes, spoke up. 

“Now that your brother has finally arrived, perhaps we should discuss our contract.” Tobirama sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, now a little embarrassed that he was late. 

“Well…you see…I was…” the Uzumaki Clan leader interrupted him, dismissively. 

“It matters not why you were tardy.” Tobirama gaped at the old man, a little insulted that he was treated like a child. He heard a snort come from the younger brother and turned to glare at him, only for the old man to clear his throat. “Now, then, why don't we get down to business? What do you say, Senju-kun, to the marriage proposal?”

At this, Tobirama jerked his head towards his brother. 

Marriage Proposal? His brother was getting married? Tobirama grinned. _‘Huh, sucks to be him. Well, maybe not. That Uzumaki girl does look kind of hot. I mean, even her brother could pass as a cute girl... But still, why did aniki call_ me _here?’_

Hashirama's next words answered his question and caused him to stiffen in his seat. 

“Yes, Uzumaki-dono. My brother and I would be delighted to take the Uzumaki heir’s hands in marriage. An alliance between our two clans would be most beneficial.” Tobirama stiffly turned his head towards his brother in question who merely nodded at him. Tobirama couldn't help but stare in shock at the Uzumaki siblings. 

He had to get married! He saw the younger Uzumaki turn his head once more to the window and suddenly had a thought. If his brother was to marry the daughter, he had to marry the son.

He shot straight into the air and turned towards his brother. 

“What, Aniki? You can't be serious! Why do I have to get married? Besides, there is only one girl! I can't marry a guy! How will I have children?” He knew he was acting childish but there was no way he was going to get hitched to a man, even if he was cute and adorable.

Hashirama glared at his brother, embarrassed by the display of childish behaviour he presented. Before he could scold his brother, the youngest Uzumaki heir spoke up. 

“You are obviously stupid if you don't know of our clan's abilities. It is child's play for us to make a seal that can absorb genetic material and create a false womb. Don't worry, your cock will be used for something more productive than just getting you off.” Despite the crude things he was saying, the boy's voice was calm and held hidden ferocity. Tobirama was entranced until what the boy said finally sunk in, causing him to glare at the boy.

“Naruto, do not say such rude things. It is unbecoming.” His sister lightly scolded him, though her amusement was clear in her voice. The newly dubbed Naruto just smirked at the irritated Tobirama before sighing, his expression becoming blank as he turned to stare out the window again. 

“Hai, Aneki (1).” This also caused Tobirama to calm down. Seeing the change in his brother, Hashirama spoke up, deciding to try explaining the situation a little better. 

“Tobi, as Naruto-san explained, the Uzumaki have a variety of sealing techniques that they can use for multiple purposes. One of them is to allow males to copulate with each other normally so as to allow childbirth.” Hashirama explained in a more respectable manner, “As to the matter of our marriages, it is to ensure a greater alliance between both of our clans. I am sorry if you are displeased by it, but it is your duty as an heir to the clan to ensure better relations between our two clans.”

Tobirama just sat back down with a sigh. He knew it was his duty, but he couldn't believe his brother didn't try to tell him first. But still, the wedding will probably not be for another year or so, he had plenty of time to get used to the idea of being engaged to someone he didn’t know.

The Uzumaki Clan Head then spoke up, nodding his head along with Hashirama’s words and refocusing on the boy’s father. 

“Good, then the wedding will take place in one month.”

Tobirama looked up in shock. _‘A month!? How am I supposed to get used to the idea of getting married in a single month?’_

He let out a quiet groan, causing his brother to look at him in disapproval, the two clan heads to glare at him, the heiress (who he still didn't the name of) to look at him in pity, and Naruto to snort at him with a look of displeasure.

Tobirama just knew this month is going to be hell.

Tobirama sulked as he walked the streets of Konoha. 

He was escorting his…his… uh he just couldn't believe he had a fiancé. 

He looked to his right, where his _fiancé_ was walking, still in his regal robes, looking irritated and pissed off.

Tobirama scowled. _‘Why should_ **_he_ ** _feel so pissed off? He's marrying the great Tobirama-sama! I'm the one who has to marry a spoiled brat…’_ Tobirama couldn't help but resent this kid who he was supposed to marry. Sure, he was cute, but from what he's seen, he was spoiled, bratty and couldn't even protect himself.

“Tobirama-sama!” Tobirama turned and saw a pack of squealing girls that were waving at him. Tobi grinned and glanced out the corner of his eye to see Naruto scowl at him. He couldn't help but feel proud he was the center of attention. He could see that his fiancé was seemingly jealous and his grin morphed into a smirk. Because of the others rather rude nature, Tobi was more than happy he could show off how superior he was to the others.

What he didn't know was that Naruto wasn't scowling because he was jealous, but because he couldn't believe he was marrying a womanizer like him. _‘Great, why does nee-chan get the serious and hot one and I get stuck with the perverted, stupid one? Tch, if this guy even_ **_thinks_ ** _about cheating on me when we get married, I'll cut off his balls!’_

Naruto turned around, fully intending to escape the disgraceful scene of his fiancé letting himself be molested by those harlots. He walked until he reached a cute little stand that was selling weapons and charms of all kinds. His eyes landed on a particular brush. It was beautiful, with black obelisk forming the handle and what appeared to be a floral pattern on the handle with a stone with the kanji for dream connecting the handle to the hairs. To the untrained eye, the floral pattern seemed to be just decoration, but to a fuinjutsu expert like Naruto, it was easy to see that the flowers were actually numerous seals that allowed the handler to inject their chakra into the brush.

“How may I help you, Uzumaki-sama?” Naruto looked at the merchant in charge to see an elderly woman with gray hair in a tight bun and kind, brown eyes filled with wisdom provided by age. Her comment caught the attention of many of the surrounding shinobi, who quieted as they turned to see one of the legendary Uzumaki clan members.

“An Uzumaki!”

“I can't believe it..”

“Wow, he's so cute!”

Tobirama, who was in the process of slowly being suffocated by the girls, was beginning to regret trying to make his fiancé jealous. He quickly noticed that the entire market place had quieted down and were all fixated on a single stall. Tobirama quickly tried to break free from his stalkers, which was easier to do than before as many of them let go of him to also stare at the stall. As he made his way to the stall, he noticed that everyone was actually staring at his fiancé.

_‘What! How’d he manage to make everyone stare at him?’_ Tobirama thought, a little jealous that his fiancé easily made himself the center of attention without even trying. 

Tobirama was used to being the center of attention...

Actually, no, usually his brother was. Because of this, Tobirama always thrived to be seen so that he doesn't fade into his brother's shadow. But now, the person he was trying to make jealous, easily surpassed him, even though it didn't look like other cared.

Naruto and the elder woman continued to stare at each other, neither caring (or rather ignoring) the stares directed at them. The elder looked and saw what Naruto had been fixating on.

“Ahh! I see you have taken an interest in the Bonhitsusen (2)… A powerful weapon indeed.”

Many people in the crowd whispered to each other, obviously impressed by how the Uzumaki had immediately noticed such a powerful weapon most had passed by. Naruto, however, merely ignored them, silently wondering if all Konoha citizens were so impressed by just the name or blood of any shinobi.

The elderly woman picked up the brush and handed it to him.

“Why don't you take a look? I am sure you can easily figure out its functions.” Tobirama looked curious. It looked like a regular brush to him, if only a little... _fancy (_ 3) for his tastes.

Naruto wordlessly accepted the paint brush and took a closer look at the weapon. 

“... The first thing off about it is that these patterns are actually disguised seals.” Tobirama was impressed as even he wasn't able to see the seals. Not that that’s saying much, seeing as how he’s definitely not a fuinjutsu trainee, let alone an expert. 

Many members of the crowd were awed, making Naruto discreetly roll his eyes before continuing. 

“While many of the flower stems are merely chakra absorption seals, some of these petals here,” he pointed at several of the petals that were coming out of the stem, “are actually different seals with different functions... For example, this one regulates the size of the brush, obviously transmuting atmospheric particles so as to extend the size and density of the brush... This one is used to stimulate the hair so as to produce ink from bodily fluids, such as blood... While this one seems to transform the user's chakra into transdimensional particles so as to create physical manifestations of otherwise 2-dimensional creations..”

The entire crowd could only stare slack jawed at the boy. They were impressed by how easily he was able to discover the purpose of the seals that anyone would have taken for merely aesthetic drawings on the brush. 

Tobirama couldn't help but be impressed. And here he thought he was marrying a brat who didn't know anything, only to be proven wrong when said brat started saying things he could barely understand. Tobirama would think the little blond was talking out his ass if the old woman wasn’t nodding along with an impressed and knowing look on her face. It was obvious that she already knew every flaw the brush had, and the blond was apparently doing a great job at ticking everything off her list.

Just then, Tobirama noticed Naruto’s eyes narrow at one particular petal on the brush. The boy's hands twitched to pick up the brush, to study the elegantly carved symbols with his fingers, but he managed to restrain himself.

“Although there is a fatal flaw in this one seal. It seems incomplete or broken... Hmm, it would be easy for me to fix.” Naruto looked up at the elder woman who was looking at him with a kind smile.

“Well then, if you think you can fix it, then you may have it.” The elder said kindly. Naruto looked at her in surprise before his face broke in a heart-warming smile. 

“Honto! Thank you so much!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: I tried to look it up, but I don’t understand it... I think this is something from Digimon. I don’t actually know what it is, it’s something StormFox02 originally placed in the story.. so I’ve decided that it’s going to be a type of traditional Japanese painter's brush {irl, they’re called sumi-e brushes} that can be a powerful weapon commonly used by fuinjutsu masters.
> 
> 2: He means feminine or girly
> 
> Aneki: Older Sister
> 
> Honto: Really


	2. Striking Deals with the Reluctant Fiancé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto. I adopted this story from StormFox02, along with their other 7 stories.. 
> 
> I own only the story idea and any OC's that appear.
> 
> All rights and credit goes to the rightful owners.

"Sweet" - Speech

_'Yo'_ \- Thought

[Sup] - Author Note/Me rambling

“Lala” - Singing 

**_“What happened!”_** \- Dreams/Flashbacks

**_\--------------------------------------------_ **

**_~Last Time~_ **

**_"Well, then, if you think you can fix it, you may have it." The elder said kindly. Naruto looked at her in surprise before his face broke in a heart-warming smile._ **

**_“Honto! Thank you so much.”_ **

\--------------------------------------------------

Tobirama stared at the blond's face in surprise.

Until now, he had never seen Naruto smile, the boy usually scowled or looked annoyed. Seeing that bright smile made Tobirama feel lightheaded. He couldn't help but want to see that smile all the time. 

He couldn't help but think that marrying the little red head might not be so bad.

_‘Oh man, pretty and smart... This guy might actually be worth it.'_

The crowd had long dispersed after having had their fill of the boy. The people were again talking to each other, gossiping about their lives, and all around having a good time. Naruto walked away from the stand with a little happy hop, making his way back to an awestruck Tobirama who was staring into space.

Upon seeing the other blatantly staring at him, Naruto’s face became annoyed again.

“What's the matter, Tobi-boke, did one of your bimbos give you a blowjob or something?”

Tobirama broke out of his reverie as Naruto insulted him. He once again scowled. _‘Never mind what I said before. I hate this… this… gaki!’_ Tobirama looked at his fiancé who was staring at him like he was an idiot. 

“Tch, like you would actually know what a blowjob feels like, gaki.”

Naruto suddenly smirked mischievously and approached Tobirama with a rather seductive sway to his hips. Tobirama gulped, a little unsure of what Naruto had in mind. He started sweating as the redhead lightly placed a hand on his chest and lifted up onto the tip of his toes, placing his mouth next to his ear. 

“Oh, how do you know? I could give you a blowjob that will have you lose all feelings in your legs.~” the boy slowly ran the tips of his fingers down the other’s chest armor, “Make you feel so good, you’d know the true meaning of re~lax~ation~” Naruto pulled back just a bit, looking up at the other with a knowing, sultry look on his face. “You’d like that.. Wouldn’t you~” With one last smirk, Naruto walked away.

Tobirama's eyes had slowly grown wide in shock the longer the other spoke. His legs giving way as he leant against a nearby tree and dropped to a crouch. He could feel his member swell in arousal from the dirty comment.

At least, until he heard Uzumaki's loud, mocking laughter. Tobirama's eye twitched and immediately jumped to his feet, arousal deflating in anger, as he ran after Uzumaki. 

“I'll get you for this, gaki!”

As he was leaving, he didn't notice a pair of bark onyx eyes that had stared at the entire debacle since Tobirama and Naruto entered the marketplace. The figure smirked to himself, thinking of the beautiful redhead as he slowly melded into the shadows.

Tobirama grumbled as he was escorting the redhead back to the Senju compound where the Uzumaki Clan Head and heirs were staying. 

He couldn't believe the day he’d had! 

Humiliation, frustration, and confusion were just _some_ of the results of the day. Tobirama could wholeheartedly say that Naruto Uzumaki was one of the _most_ chaotic people he has ever met. He just couldn't understand the other heir. He didn't seem to care about fame, as he ignored the crowds that would form around him. He didn't seem to be greedy, as he had ignored the vast amount of gifts the people of Konoha wanted to give him... 

Except for the paint brush, that is. When asked, Naruto said the old lady wanted him to have it without wanting anything in return. While the numerous gifts from others was an attempt to put them in his favor. 

But, despite that, he was crude, impolite, and eeeviilll… At least with Tobirama.

They finally reached the building that was housing the Uzumaki members.

“Well, here we are.” Tobirama said, somewhat nicely. He was trying to get along with his fiancé, he really was now, seeing as they were to be married in less than a month. Naruto, on the other hand, didn’t seem to care. 

“You didn't have to escort me.. I'm not some damsel in distress, ya know.” He grumbled, crossing his arms. Tobirama took a deep breath in, then turned to glare down at the redhead. 

“Alright, that's it! I tried being nice to you, but you just keep brushing me off! We're about to be _married_ , we should at least _try_ to get along.” Tobirama groaned, rubbing his eyes in frustration. “I mean, what are you complaining about? I thought every princess wanted a strong shinobi to protect the-”

Naruto’s bored expression turned to outrage as he grabbed Tobirama by the collar and yanked him down so that they would be face-to-face. 

“First off, I am _not_ a princess! Just because I’m forced to act or _dress_ like one, doesn't mean I actually _am_ one! Second, if you think all princesses want a knight in shining armour, think again! My sister may be a princess but she is also the most _powerful_ ninja we have in our clan, both male and female. Trust me when I say she'll be protecting your brother more than he will her ( 1) . Third, yeah right! I’m _not_ a fool, so don’t you _dare_ pretend that you haven’t been acting like a total _pig_ . I know you’ve been trying to make me jealous by getting the attention of those harlots every few minutes while you showed me around the village. Did you really _forget_ about that! And finally, like I would need _your_ protection, I'm _positive_ you're not even strong enough to best me in a fight."

Tobirama, while a little intimidated at the little redhead's reaction, immediately retaliated. 

“Oh yeah! We'll see about that. How about we test out that theory of your’s, hmm? Tomorrow, you and I will have a battle. If I win, you will concede to be my wife and if you win, I will do everything in my power to convince Aniki2 to annul our engagement."

Naruto seemed to think it over for a second, before gaining a rather wicked grin. He let go of his fiancé. 

“Fine, if you beat me, I will agree to being your _spouse_.” Naruto stressed the word “spouse” as he hated the idea of being called a wife.

Tobirama nodded in consent and with that, Naruto went inside the building while Tobirama turned in the direction of his own home.

Naruto was smiling, content with the day's achievements. Not only was he able to acquire a powerful weapon, but he was also able to make a deal where he wouldn't have to marry that overly pompous jerk.

His sister, Mito, was watching as he hummed around his room. She watched as he packed his clothes, as if he was getting ready to leave.

“.. Why are you packing, otouto?” Mito asked him while raising an eyebrow. Naruto turned to his sister with a wide smile. 

“Ah, Aneki, I have wonderful news! I won't need to marry that barbaric younger brother.” He said it so cheekily that she almost felt sorry that Tobirama. The man didn't even seem to have an ounce of his fiancé's respect… 

Almost, almost sorry.

Mito's eyebrow rose just a little higher. 

“Oh? I didn’t hear father say anything about an annulment.” Naruto's eyes sparkled at his sister. The boy was so happy he was practically vibrating out of his shoes. Mito hadn’t seen Narutpo this happy since before their mother had passed away..

“No, but the idiot _did_ agree to cancel the arrangement. All I have to do is beat him in a fight!”

Mito frowned. She knew Tobirama had every right to cancel the arrangement if he wanted. He was of legal age to make this decision, unlike her brother, and was only allowing it for his own brother and father. But still, if Naruto had to win in a fight against the Senju, it might not be so easy. Tobirama will, at least, put up a good fight… hopefully. 

Mito heaved a sigh as she watched her brother practically dance around the room.

“... Otouto, you mustn't believe you are out of this arrangement so soon. While he may behave childishly, the younger Senju brother is still a talented and recognized shinobi... Defeating him will come with a great challenge.”

Naruto looked at his sister in surprise before grinning. 

“Don't worry Nee-chan~! I, myself, am more than capable. Besides, power isn't everything! He might, possibly, be more powerful than me, but I am much smarter than him.”

Mito looked at her brother skeptically. While she knew her brother was also very talented in the shinobi arts, she also knew he was being too confident. Overconfidence has always been a ninja's downfall and she feared her younger brother might be underestimating Tobirama Senju too much. But, then again, she also knew how desperate he was to get out of this arrangement. 

While he never told her himself, she knew about his secret love and how he had planned to wed his secret lover long ago. While she may not like his secret lover, she still wanted to support her otouto. 

She smiled, sighing softly, as she left the room with a shake of her head. 

Tomorrow was going to be a rough day.

  
Tobirama growled as he slammed the door behind him. 

He couldn't help but think about the fight he had planned for tomorrow. Honestly, he was starting to regret it. If he lost, though he was sure he wouldn't, but in the unlikely event that he lost, he knew he would have to cancel the engagement. While he didn't particularly care about it, he knew his brother would be severely disappointed in him.

“Tadaima..” He whispered out as he took off his sandals.

“Okaeri!” He was surprised to hear an answer. Usually he was the only one home at this hour. He looked up and noticed his brother standing in the hallway.

“Aniki! What are you doing here? Don't you usually work until later?” He said as he changed into his uwabaki. His brother, as Hokage, usually had to deal with hours on end in his office, sometimes even pulling all-nighters.

Hashirama smirked teasingly at his brother. 

“Ah, but if I worked I wouldn't hear how my otouto's date with his fiancé went!”

Being reminded of Naruto immediately made Tobirama's mood sour again. 

“Don't remind me!” Tobirama groaned as he made his way past his brother and into their living room. Hashirama watched his brother in amusement. 

“Oh? I told you he would be hard to handle.” Hashirama shot back, his tone caused Tobirama to shoot him a glare. 

“Hard to handle? He keeps throwing insults at me left and right!”

Hashirama frowned at this new revelation. 

“Really? That's strange... I know he’s got a fiery spirit, but the last time I met him, he was completely courteous and respectful with me. In fact, he couldn't help but compliment my talent and the good I've done as Hokage.” Tobirama rolled his eyes with an exasperated sigh. His naïve brother could never tell when someone was trying to flirt with him. 

This, however, made him frown. His fiancé was attracted to his brother? He scowled, remembering the amount of girlfriends he’d had that only dated him to get closer to his brother. And now, even _his_ fiancé preferred his brother over him. He couldn't help but feel a little resentful of his brother who always got the attention. He thought back to the day's event. 

That smile… he wanted that smile. He’d never received a smile of pure happiness and joy directed at him before. 

No, those smiles were usually reserved for his brother, _only_ his brother.

“So, besides the obvious taunts, how else did the day go?” Hashirama interrupted his brother’s thoughts as he moved to sit beside him. He’d noticed his brother's scowl darken the longer the silence dragged on. Tobirama looked up a little surprised. 

“Oh.. Nothing much. Tomorrow I have a fight to determine if I am actually marrying Naruto or not. Oh, by the way, I saw Kaede-Baba today. Did you know that…"

“Tobi!” Hashirama interjected loudly.

“.. What?” Tobirama asked his brother, seeming perplexed by his sudden look of alarm.

“What do you mean you have a fight to determine if you are actually marrying Naruto or not?” Hashirama parroted back at him. Hashirama seemed to be getting more and more agitated as his brother just stared at him in confusion. This was the first time Tobirama had seen his brother react to anything in this way. He blinked. 

“Oh, that? Well, you see Naruto and I have agreed to a little sparring match. If he wins, I break off the engagement. I win, he agrees to marry me without so much fuss.” Tobirama watched his brother's expression in confused fascination. Hashirama looked horrified, and Tobirama was about to find out why. 

“You have to make sure you win!”

“Why? It's not like it'll be the end of the world if I don't marry him…” Tobirama crossed his arms with a little pout, “Besides, you're still marrying his older sister.. What's her name again?”

Hashirama looked shocked at his brother's lack of knowledge. Both as to _why_ he needed to marry the youngest Uzumaki heir, as well as the _name_ of the eldest.

“Her name is Mito. But aside from that, you have to make sure you win, otherwise we risk losing our status as a clan.”

“Mito, ah, so that's what her name was... Wait, what!?” Tobirama looked at his brother in shock. Hashirama sighed, rubbing at his temples to alleviate his oncoming headache. 

“Tobi, our clan is broken. Slowly, many of our kinsmen are being integrated into other clans or simply do not follow our clan. If we can introduce the Uzumaki clan into ours, our numbers will grow. And, aside from that benefit to our clan, the village could really use the Uzumaki's help in numerous areas. Our clan, and our village, depend on our union with the Uzumaki heirs.”

Tobi stared at his brother in slack jawed in disbelief. He didn't know him marrying Naruto was of such importance. Now, he felt resolved to not only win the battle, but to bring great prosperity to his clan and village. 

He would do anything for his people, even marry someone like Naruto.

As Hashirama watched his brother getting determined to marry Naruto, he inwardly sighed. _‘Oh, Tobi... That isn't the only reason. If the Uzumaki Patriarch can't marry Naruto off to you, he'll marry him off to an Uchiha. I promised Mito-chan I wouldn't let her little brother be married to that evil clan.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Done! This is so late ;-; But that's okay, because it's here now..   
> Next chapter will be out soon, then I'll be hopping onto a scheduled postage. Wish me luck guys!!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please comment, kudo, and subscribe!!]
> 
> 1: This is a reference to how Mito sealed the Kyuubi into herself to help Hashirama during his battle with Madara.
> 
> Honto: Really
> 
> Boke: Clueless, dumb, stupid
> 
> Gaki: Brat
> 
> Aniki: Elder Brother
> 
> Otouto: Younger Brother
> 
> Tadaima: I’m home
> 
> Okaeri: welcome home
> 
> Uwabaki: indoor shoes/slippers


End file.
